Question: Find $b$ if $\log_{b}343=-\frac{3}{2}$.
Answer: Putting the equation in exponential form, we have $b^{-\frac{3}{2}}=343$. Take the cube root of both sides (since $343=7^3$) to find $b^{-\frac{1}{2}}=7$. Square both sides, to find $b^{-1}=7^2=49$. Thus $\frac{1}{b}=49$ and $\boxed{b=\frac{1}{49}}$.